I Can See A Rainbow
by Salvo1985
Summary: spike's life hasn't been the greatest these past few months. rarity rejected him, twilight died suddenly, a racist made him cry. good thing he has applejack who took him in since day one of his sudden troubles.


I Can See A Rainbow (an applespike fic)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Applejack knew spike. and spike was the kind of draco that...was kind.

and yet sometimes in life people take advantage of it. or in short, cruel.

she watched as the twilight evening came, a purplish-blue colored the sky. she stood on the porch and watched the pre-teen dragon sitting at the steps, his ears low. she heard him sniffling. she shook head. today some asshole stallion was blunt and racist towards spike.

it too all her will power not to knock him out and bleeding. spike ran off crying, not being able to take such harsh words. life wasn't easy for him. six months ago twilight died suddenly in her sleep at the age of 26. applejack since took him into her home and took care of him. within those six months her fondness turn to love. ...a crush if you will...

"hey spike."

she sat down beside him, reaching and rubbing her shoulder. he turned his head, he said nothing but his glazed watery eyes said it all. aj pulled him close and comfort the drake. he lean into her hug and let out a sob.

~I know you, you're a special one Some see crazy where I see love~

"i hurt so much. i miss her so much"

he cried and clung his claws onto her shirt aj rested her chin on the top of his head, stroking his spikes and gently rocked him as she frown deeply, and swallowed.

"ah know, hon. i know. it'll be okay"

~You fall so low but shoot so high Big dreamers shoot for open sky~

the drake continued to cry, but slowly and surely calm down. the country mare moved back and placed one hand on his shoulder, the other cupping the back of his head, staring into those emerald glassy eyes. she brushed a thumb over his wet cheek.

~So much life in those open eyes So much depth, you look for the light~

"...spike, i care for ya. more than you know."

the dragon just stared for a moment his big ol' eyes widen a bit.

"huh?"

Applejack cup his cheeks and lean forward and whispered. she took a chance. in hopes that maybe this would brighten his spirits. or ... at a risk ruin their friendship. and it wouldn't be easy since she is his caretaker now.

"ah love ya, spike. ah'm in love wit'ya"

~But when your wounds open, you will cry You'll cry out now and you'll question why~

he stared and blinked away his tears, he wiped his eyes with his small little claws. and gulped. he didn't know what to say, it was so sudden, it felt so..surreal...and yet...

"...y-you do?"

~I can see a rainbow In your tears as they fall on down I can see your soul grow~

applejack nodded as her fingers caressed his cheeks and placed her forehead on top of his. she took a deep breath and let it out and nodded. her eyes sparkled with love and devotion for him. she knew besides twilight's death, before it, rarity was to get married to fancy pants. this...just added more to the blow to his fragile heart.

"ah do. ah know it seems sudden, and ah can't help mahself...ah just think yer' amazin' "

~Through the pain as they hit the ground I can see a rainbow In your tears as the sun comes out As the sun comes out~

spike was overwhelmed. she loved him, more than a friend. he knew he should give it some thought, but considering the painful experience he had felt in the months ... it felt...nice. it felt comforting and the pain lessen his eyes met her green ones their noses brushed, their lips inches away from one another.

"you really think so?"

"yeh, ah do."

~I am here and I see your pain

Through the storms, through the clouds, the rain

I'm telling you you cannot escape

You can do it, just feel baby~

they shared a kiss, sparks flew as they slowly deepen their lover's kiss, soft, slow, tender. spike's heart melted, and the pain that filled his heart was flooded away by the overwhelming feeling of love.

the mare grip his head and passionately rolled his tongue into his tiny mouth, their tongue battling each other in the heat of passion. the point of no return. as they clung together, soft sobs between the smacking sounds of their lips.

~I can see a rainbow

In your tears as they fall on down

I can see your soul grow

Through the pain as they hit the ground

I can see a rainbow

In your tears as the sun comes out

As the sun comes out~

they broke their kiss, their eyes light with love. a new found purpose, their hands touch, stroke and caressed in a loving manner. their eyes heavy with love, small smiles stretched their lips. and applejack thanked his lucky stars that spike was willing. she cup his chin.

"ya know ah'll always be here for ya, no matter whut."

spike smiled and closed his eyes, and choked a bit, as happy tears flow, he launched himself and hugged her tightly, nuzzling the fur on her neck. aj wrap her arms around him and nuzzled the top of his head.

"shhh...shhh...it'll be alright now, sugar."

spike smiled widely as he let out a soft peaceful sigh. he yawned and curled onto her lap. he felt at peace now. all his worries, his pain, his depression, gone in one single swoop. all because of one mare. a mare that loved him for him. a mare that had been there for him since twilight's passing. never have he felt so grateful to have such a wonderful friend who..now became something more. she was his and he was hers now. that's all that mattered to him.

"i know, thank you aj."

~Here comes the sun

Smiling down

Here comes the sun

Smiling down

Here comes the sun

Smiling down

Smiling down~

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THE END


End file.
